centraloregonfandomcom-20200214-history
Eagle Crest Resort
| area_land = | area_water = | area_urban = | area_rural = | area_metro = | elevation = | demonym = | zip_code = 97756 | area_code = | fips_code = | gnis_code = | twin1 = | twin2 = | twin3 = | twin4 = | twin5 = | twin6 = | twin7 = | twin8 = | twin9 = }} Eagle Crest Resort is a destination resort complex in Deschutes County. The resort has a large hotel, a conference center, three golf courses, and three major housing developments each with multiple subdivisions. The resort is located west of Redmond. The development covers on the east slopes of Cline Butte running eastward to the Deschutes River plus a separate area on the northwest side of the butte. Geography Eagle Crest is located west of Redmond on the Deschutes River. The Eagle Crest property includes the lower slope of Cline Butte on the eastern side, extending approximately one and a half miles to the Deschutes River, and one and a half miles north to south with Oregon Highway 126 as the northern boundary. The resort's main entrance is just off the Cline Falls Highway, approximately one mile south of Highway 126. In addition to the resort's main area east of Cline Butte, there is a large, separate parcel of Eagle Crest property northwest of the butte. This area has an entrance road connecting it directly to Highway 126. In total, Eagle Crest covers ."Welcome to Eagle Crest Resort", Eagle Crest Resort, www.eagle-crest.com, Redmond, Oregon, 4 January 2008. The portion of Eagle Crest east of Cline Butte is located on the Matson Plateau. This area is generally flat with gentle swales sloping gradually down hill to the east until it reaches the edge of the Deschutes River canyon. Most of the area around Cline Butte, including all of Eagle Crest, is western juniper woodland. In addition to juniper, there are also some native stands of lodgepole pine in the area. The area’s ground cover is dominated by antelope bitterbrush, sagebrush, gray rabbitbrush, and other High Desert plants. The plateau ends at the cliff edge just above the Deschutes River. The river flows through a deep canyon with high basalt cliffs on both sides."Matson Plateau", Prineville District, Bureau of Land Management, United States Department of Interior, Prineville, Oregon, March 2007.[http://www.eagle-crest.com/PDF/ARC-Guidelines.pdf "Architectural Review Committee Policies and Guidelines"], Architectural Review Committee, The Ridge at Eagle Crest Owners Association, Eagle Crest Resort, Redmond, Oregon , 20 August 2008. Eagle Crest owns approximately one and a half miles of Deschutes River frontage on the west bank. Resort Eagle Crest is one of eight destination resorts as defined by Oregon's Department of Land Conservation and Development.Williams, Steve, "The Expansion of Oregon’s Destination Resorts", WorkSource Oregon, www.qualityinfo.org, Oregon Employment Department, Salem, Oregon, 29 March 2007. Built in 1989, the Inn at Eagle Crest is located next to one of the resort’s three golf courses. There are 100 rooms in the main hotel and 80 condominium units that are part of the resort's lodging facility. Many of its guest rooms have decks or patios facing the golf course. Smith Rock State Park is northeast of the resort and can also be seen from many of the rooms. A large number of the condominiums overlook the Deschutes River canyon. The resort also operates a large conference center, three 18-hole golf courses, spa facilities, two sports and fitness centers, three outdoor pools, an indoor pool, and numerous other amenities. The resort has of paved paths for biking, jogging, and walks. There is also a hiking trail running two miles (3 km) along the west bank of the Deschutes River. The Eagle Crest conference center is located adjacent to the Inn at Eagle Crest. It is a facility with two separate conference areas. The larger area called Juniper Hall can accommodate 600 people for lectures or 425 banquet guests. The other conference area is known as the Golden Eagle Ballroom. It accommodates 511 people in a theatre configuration or 360 when arranged for banquets. Both the hall and the ballroom can be subdivided into smaller meeting rooms. This allows the center to handle as many as six smaller conferences, meeting, lectures, receptions, or luncheons at one time. Golf courses The resort's three golf courses are all well known and very popular. The Resort Course, adjacent to the Inn, is the resort’s original golf course. It is an 18 hole 6,673 yards, par-72 course designed by Gene Mason. The course runs along the rim of the Deschutes River canyon and throughout the original Eagle Crest housing development. The most spectacular holes follow the cliffs overlooking the river, below. The Ridge Course was designed by John Thronson. It is an 18 hole 6,927 yard, par-72 course that threads its way through native juniper trees with the Cascade Mountains in the background. The Oregon Open golf tournament has been held at the Ridge Course. The Challenge Course is an 18 hole par-63; however, it only covers 4,160 yards so it can be played in about three hours. It offers four tee boxes at each hole so the course is popular with beginners as well as experienced golfers. All three courses are open from mid-March through the first week in November. Either the Ridge or the Resort course is kept open year around, weather permitting."Eagle Crest Resort", Travel Oregon, www.traveloregon.com, Oregon Tourism Commission, Salem, Oregon, 2009."Central Oregon Public Golf Courses", Bend Living, Cutter Communications, Bend, Oregon, 2009. Housing developments Eagle Crest housing was developed in three phases. The original resort development was begun in 1985. It included individual home sites in a gated community along with condominiums and townhouse units in Riverview Vista Estates and Fairway Vista Estates. These areas are all on the east side of the Cline Falls Highway, between the Inn and the Deschutes River. Most are located along the fairways of the Resort golf course or overlooking the Deschutes River canyon. These three areas together are known as the Resort development.Binole, Gina and Brian K. Miller, "Eagle Crest: more than putting along", Portland Business Journal, Portland, Oregon, 1 may 1998.”Eagle Crest Resort map”, Welcome to Eagle Crest, Eagle Crest Incorporated, Redmond, Oregon, 2007. In 1996, Eagle Crest began selling lots west of the Cline Falls Highway in the area of the Ridge golf course, which was completed in 1993. This second phase of development, is known as The Ridge. This area continued to grow as the Challenge golf course was built in 1999. Eagle Crest continued to sell housing lots in the ridge area for over a decade, and construction of new homes was still going on in 2009. There are five distinct subdivisions in the Ridge area: Forest Greens, Eagle Springs, Forest Ridge, Eagle Creek, and The Falls. The Falls is a community with 189 homesites specifically for retired adults, 55 or older. The Falls has its own community center and private fitness center. The third and final phase of Eagle Crest housing includes six distinct areas located northwest of Cline Butte. This area is separated from the Ridge area by approximately one mile of Bureau of Land Management property. However, there is a paved easement road that connects the two areas. The largest subdivision in this area is known as the West Ridge. The West Ridge development covers the lower slope of Cline Butte, and has approximately 425 lots for stand alone homes. The Creekside subdivision has 152 townhouses located near the West Ridge sports center. The Highland Park area has 41 smaller lots. There are over 100 lots in the Desert Sky subdivision. Houses in the Desert Sky area are all built in the western ranch style. Vista Rim was the last subdivision developed at Eagle Crest. Lots in that area began selling in 2008. There is also a small gated area with eight properties called Scenic Ridge. These high-end properties are located on the western edge of the Eagle Crest with views of all the Cascade Mountains from Mount Bachelor to Mount Hood."West Ridge", Welcome to Eagle Crest, Eagle Crest Incorporated, Redmond, Oregon, 2007. Starfest Each winter Eagle Crest Resort host Starfest Holiday Light Celebration, a night-time light display that begins on Thanksgiving and runs through New Year’s Day. The lights are illuminated every evening from 5:30 p.m. until 9:30 p.m. along a one mile (1.6 km) drive through the resort. Admission to Starfest is free."StarFest, Eagle Crest's holiday lights, back again", KTVZ News Channel 21, KTVZ.com, WorldNow and KTVZ, Bend, Oregon, 18 November 2008. During Starfest, the Inn at Eagle Crest offers visitors coffee, hot cocoa, and cookies along with a fireside story time with Mrs. Claus. On weekends, a horse-drawn wagon provides rides for a modest fee. Reservations for Starfest wagon rides can be arranged through the Inn’s concierge. While Starfest is always popular with resort guests, a drive-through visit to see the light display with a stop off at the Inn has become a holiday tradition with many families in Central Oregon. References Category:Deschutes County Category:Communities